1. Field
The present disclosure relates to organic light-emitting display devices and methods of manufacturing the same, in which a manufacturing process is simplified and the light efficiency of the organic light-emitting display devices is improved.
2. Description of the Related Technology
Flat panel display devices, such as organic light-emitting display devices or liquid crystal display devices, are manufactured on a substrate on which a pattern including a thin film transistor (TFT), a capacitor, and wirings for connecting these elements are formed. In general, in order to form minute patterns including TFTs on a substrate, on which a flat panel display device is to be formed, the patterns are transferred to an array substrate by using a mask in which the minute patterns are formed.
However, in an operation of transferring patterns using a mask, first, a mask including desired patterns has to be prepared, and thus the manufacturing costs for preparing the mask increase as the number of processes using a mask increases. Also, because complicated operations as described above need to be conducted, a manufacturing process is complicated and the time for manufacture is increased, thereby increasing manufacturing costs.